dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare (Hogwarts Club)/Announcements
---- ---- *Welcome back to a new year at Hogwarts! We're starting off this year with the 383 Galleons that we collected last year. Make sure you continue to check this page to read up on upcoming events, meetings, or announcements that we have for you. *Congratulations to Heliel Arcanus, our new President, and Skylar Stravos, our Vice President. We're confident that these two will continue to lead S.P.E.W. in the right direction as our leadership. *Be sure to welcome all the new members of S.P.E.W. We have lost several members from last year for various reasons, but have also recruited many new members ready to fight for Elf rights. *Voting is now up. Please vote on any topics posted! Fundraiser Chart S.P.E.W. Money Stash: 383 Galleons ---- History The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, or S.P.E.W was created first in 1994. Hermione Granger wen't to the 1994 Quidditch World Cup and there, saw how House-Elf's were treated. The 1994 school year was the beginning of S.P.E.W, though accomplished very little. The society really only had 1 member, Hermione. Although Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were on the roster, they never actually did anything to help the society. Hermione originally wanted to call the organisation: Stop the Outrageous Abuse of Our Fellow Magical Creatures and Campaign for a Change in Their Legal Status. Because this name wouldn't fit on the badges she was making to give to members, she chose the current name. The first S.P.E.W campaigns were very small ones. Hermione would hand out badges to people in Hogwarts, recruiting anyone she could, and knitting socks and hats to leave around the school for Elf's. With very little support from her fellow students at Hogwarts, Hermione was pretty much on her own. She continued S.P.E.W in 1995, though again, without much success. When the struggle against Lord Voldemort hit it's height at the end of 1996, Hermione didn't return to the school, thus S.P.E.W being forgotten. Over the years their have been small groups fighting for elf rights, especially when Hermione Granger was head of The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magic Creatures, but nothing extensive. In 2018, Theodore Knight was on his 4th year of Hogwarts. He began reading about House Elf's when he saw 2 House-elf's being abused in Diagon Alley. He also began reading about Hermione's struggle for Elf rights, and was fascinated. He started S.P.E.W that year, but like the previous S.P.E.W, there was little interest around the school. Members came and went, but no one seemed to be truly dedicated like Theodore was. In 2021 things were a bit different. There were many students that joined and participated in the activities. It was hard for Theodore at first to come up with stuff for S.P.E.W to do, as they were only kids. But S.P.E.W held many fundraisers, knitted clothing to give to house-elf's, made and handed out S.P.E.W badges, and made many petitions for Elfish welfare. Though S.P.E.W wasn't doing half bad in Hogwarts, every attempt they made to get their word out to people outside of Hogwarts seemed to be failing. Even the Daily Prophet ignored their owls. But as time went by, S.P.E.W. developed into a large and beneficial organization that we know today. -Original members Category:S.P.E.W. Category:Dmullins677 Category:Clubs